Dark corners of the Alley
by Neena14
Summary: Prequel of Out in the Alley. in the story, Kai injuries had a 'personal' reason. as to what that reason is, you'll find the answer in this fiction. a bit KaTal. R


**_Prequel Of Out in the alley_**

**_Warnings:_** Violence, Misery and pain. A bit OOC-ness

**_Disclaimer_**: I solemnly swear and officially declare that I do not own Bey Blade and am not making any commercial use by writing this fiction. It is only for fun and enjoyment of the readers. The plot, story and whatsoever new belong solely to me and are not to be touched without my permission.

**_A\/N_**: well I finally decided to write a prequel of out in the alley. Actually I'm away from my home and quite idle these days so instead of mopping around, I decided to make use of my pathetic excuse of a brain. To be totally honest, when I sat to write this down, I had no idea what to type. So please don't sue me if none of this makes sense. It obviously contains Tala's part as to what made Kai took such extraordinary obnoxious steps in the story

Enjoy!

* * *

A young light blue haired woman of 21 with purple eyes dashed down the snowy path with a small bundle of thin blankets cradled in her arms. Although her legs hurt, she didn't slow down her hurried pace as she ran deeper into the woods of the abandon part of Moscow. Breaths coming in gasps, her chest burnt due to the chillness of air. As she came to a fork in the way, she finally halted her charade to decide which path to take. The sounds of heavy steps reached her ears which made her run off into the trees.

"Mama?" a scared sound reached her ears and she looked down to see cerulean orbs filled with fear staring at her from with in the blankets

"Hush my child. Papa will be coming soon" she soothed as she tried her best not to collide with any tree branch

The little 3 year old buried his fiery red head in his mother's chest, and tried to suppress the sobs that threatened to escape from his throat. He whimpered when he heard a few gunshots from far away.

"Don't be scared, Tala. Papa will be here" but as young as he was, he could notice the terror in the voice.

She halted as something whooshed passed her shoulder and hit the trunk in front of her, blasting a small hole in it. Horrified, she turned to face the thorny bushes from which the bullet had made its way through. With in seconds, a hound and two masked men came. Followed by them, was the man she dreaded to see.

"Stop wasting your energy, Ana. You lost." The person was 6 feet tall and had quiet a built. With brown moustache and black eyes, he had a low commanding voice which sent chills down her spine.

Two other men arrived, dragging a wounded 27 year old young lad who had red hair which shadowed his bloody face and threw him at the woman's feet.

"Igor! No!" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. She glared daggers at the man who prodded her husband's badly injured form with his boot

"How very pitiful" he stated "but I'm afraid that was what he deserved, what do you think Ana?"

"Shut up, you… you…"

"Swearing doesn't quite suit you Lady Ana" another voice came from the bushes as a thin bald man with yellow eyes came forward, "where are your manners?"

"You'll pay for this" she took a step forward but right on cue, a bullet shot through her leg, resulting in her fall

"Mama!" the young boy shrieked desperately as he fell out of his hiding place

"So the little maggot is also here?" the first man sneered

"Stay away from them, Shag!" the fallen figure slowly stirred and got up despite his awful condition.

"Igor?" the woman whispered through the pain coursing in her body while clutching her sobbing child. Blue eyes clashed with the beautiful purple before going over the terrified form of his young son. The fallen man known as Igor tried to sit up and faced his enemies with a hatred glare.

The bald man stepped forward and pulled out a revolver from with in his coat and pointed in the middle of his forehead, "I have enough of this, its time you find out the consequences of turning us and our business to the law, Ivanov. Good bye." With that said, he pulled the trigger

A shrill scream pierced through the tense atmosphere as a figure fell down into snow, splattering the pure white substance with thick warm blood.

"ANA!"

Blood choked from her pale thin lips as she tried to breathe. The hole in her chest was visible from which the red liquid flowed out.

"Ana, Ana no" Igor shook his lovely wife by her slim shoulders, trying to get any response from the lifeless figure against his battered chest.

The little child didn't utter a single sound as he gaped shockingly at his mother who had threw him away before jumping to protect her husband from the assault. Now he stared with eyes bigger than saucer plates at the two he loved the most in his life; his mother who had already abandon him and his father who turned to the faces sneering down at them.

"ARGH" Igor stood up but fell down all the same when another bullet passed through his knees.

"What a pathetic yet a pitiful display, Igor. Don't you agree Montague?" Shag spoke leering at the pain of his opponent

Montague smirked and with a quick move, grabbed the stunned boy a few feet away from him. Young Tala screamed at the contact and was immediately dealt with a hard blow in his chest by his captor.

"Let go of my son, you coward"

"We warned you but I guess that our threats didn't seem practical enough for you to get the message. Leave it to the Russians to mess with other people business." Montague said, forming a firm grip on the sobbing child

"All ends here Igor Ivanov. You lost not only your family but the case as well" this time it was Shag who held the black pistol. Aiming for the chest, he didn't waste time in shooting three holes in it.

But that still didn't seem enough because just afterwards, the wounded man spoke, "…Be brave Tala…"

"Ah that does it" with that, another bullet made through his forehead before his blue orbs rolled upwards and he dropped to the ground like a rag doll

Tala let out a shrill desperate scream and started thrashing in the arms of his captor and even after a few slaps, didn't stop moving. When things seemed out of control, Montague threw him at a tree. The collision was hard enough to make him unconscious and thus, Tala slumped down with a thin line of blood coming from his lips.

"What a pain. I say we finish the job here, Shag"

"Not quite, my dear friend" Shag made his way to the fallen kid and caressed his pale stained cheek. "This is a fine piece to present to our best customer"

"Do you really think Boris is going to be pleased by him?"

At this Shag only smirked but didn't reply. "His eyes and hair are exactly as his father but his features and nature are similar to his beautiful mother; soft, delicate and smart"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Montague required once his men had placed the two dead bodies in a nearby clearing.

"Nothing at all, you know. Just finish everything here. I'll be waiting by the car"

Montague simply nodded and turned as one of the thug splattered oil over the fallen figures.

Tala opened his orbs just as his view was blocked by the overgrown trees. But it didn't stop his sight from seeing Montague throwing a lighted match on a heap. Only his scream was heard when a blast was made and fire shot up to the sky as the bodies of his beloved parents were burnt secretly, hidden deep in the woods of Russia

* * *

A 7 year old gasped and shot up like lightning. His sheet fell off his bed while his eyes dashed here and there in the void of darkness. He started even badly when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm while the other went for the mouth. Thrashing madly, he only stopped when he was embraced slightly by a hug.

"Tala, what's wrong?"

With the hand still stopping him from speaking he turned his head at the direction of the voice. When it was removed, Tala leapt and embraced the person near him, trying to comfort himself and stop shivering. The other didn't back away either and returned the hug while soothing the young boy silently.

It was the sound of heavy footsteps that made the two separate. Tala, knowing who it could be, grabbed his fallen sheet and lay down immediately. The other jumped like a flash and hid himself in the corner.

The very next second, the metal door opened loudly and a huge bulky form of a hooded guard came in. His eyes fell on the boy in the bed and then followed everywhere quickly, trying to spot something wrong. Finding nothing, he smashed the door shut and resumed his patrolling

The next five minutes, nothing moved nor made a sound. It was until the slamming of the door at the end of the corridor was heard when the figure in the corner moved out of his hiding place and made his way towards the bed. Upon reaching there, he gently snaked his arms around the lying figure and held him close

"Was it another dream?"

Tala simply nodded.

"I thought so. I was about to wake you up when you started whimpering."

Tala stayed quiet but finally said, "what are you doing here Kai?"

He felt himself being turned until he faced his crimson eyed friend, "I found you unconscious in the training room. I simply took you back"

"You know you'll get into trouble for helping me"

"I don't care"

Tala sighed and buried deeper in the soft thin material of Kai's shirt, "I'm scared Kai"

"You don't have to be. I'm here. I'll always be here"

Tala pulled his head out to stare at the crimson orbs as if trying to see whether they were being honest. Finding nothing against it, he sighed, "but… but what if you went away?"

Kai pulled back, "why would I?"

"I don't know Kai, but I feel like it. First mama then papa went away and now you. I won't be able to stand it" Tala started shaking again.

Kai didn't answer but his eyes narrowed nonetheless. "Even if I do go away Tala, I'll never forget you and I'll make sure to avenge your mama's and papa's death"

Though it seemed impossible, Tala settled with that reassurance and went to sleep. As for Kai, he simply sat there thinking over what he had promised. These words might have come from a mere 8 year old but determination and courage was behind to back them up.

* * *

Now Tala simply sat on the slant roof top while rain pelted down on him. He didn't seem to show any concern about it. He was already soaked to the skin, what did it matter?

'Seven long years have passed Kai, seven long years.'

He looked up at the cloudy dark sky as yet another memory resurfaced; this one was of a few days ago.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

A tall figure was thrown in the cell roughly, opening many other wounds. He wiped the blood from his mouth as he turned to give the guard a hateful glare. However, the guard took no such notice of it and slammed the door shut.

Tala sighed and coughed some more blood. Sitting there, he gradually moved and crawled towards his bed. But having no such energy, he collapsed, his face lying weakly on the edge. His body became rigid again as the door opened and a sick voice came,

"You know you're not to show such mindless weaknesses young Tala"

Tala sat straight although his back protested against it due to the whipping he had just received.

"Yes sir"

"Since I've already seen it, another round of drills in 15 minutes" Boris leered

Tala tried hard not to groan or to move. He couldn't take it anymore

"But why don't we just save the hassle and let me give you a little reward of your training" with that said, the door closed again

Tala snapped his eyes shut and braced himself for the blow he was expecting. Because he was training for 7 hours constantly, the last battle with Bryan an hour ago went lousy. That was the cause of the whips. Right now, he was sure he was going to pass out if there was going to be another round of punishment.

But nothing came. Tala opened his eyes but sensed nothing. Before he could turn away, a voice reached his ears and he felt as if someone had dunked a bucket full of ice water on him,

"Tala"

His head whipped back as he stared at the person he had longed to hold him for so many years

"K…Kai"

There stood was none other than his crimson eyed and two toned haired friend. Forgetting all his pain, all the whips, the punishments, the drills, Tala stood up and faced him. Cerulean clashed crimson with a steady stare before both lunged forward to embrace each other.

"Y…You're back?" Tala choked

"I'm sorry I ever left you"

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

'You've finally returned back Kai. But what difference does it make? Both of us know that we've parted our ways; you'll go back with your new team and I… well, I'll just let fate play with me till she get bore. It won't take too long either'

Tala now lay back on his arms on the wet surface and gazed at the sky. Sighing, he closed his eyes. What went unnoticed by this cerulean eyed blader was that a certain two toned head stood a couple of feet away from him.

It was until Tala stopped feeling the hard down pour of rain on his upper body when he looked up to see Kai holding a big black umbrella. He didn't react in any other way and simply shut his orbs again.

Kai sat down but didn't give his companion a single glance. After a long time he spoke in the night

"That was lousy"

Tala suddenly sat up but didn't look sideways

"I know you could take on Tyson better than that"

Still, Kai didn't receive any response. With a sudden gust of wind, the umbrella flew out of Kai's hand and down the building but none of the two took any notice of that.

"What's bothering you Tala?"

Tala suddenly stood. Kai also followed suit and looked expectantly towards his friend for an answer.

"I'm really glad for you Kai." he finally turned to face him, "and my heartiest congratulations on your victory. At least this ensures the end of Bio Volt." He gave a petite smile, "thanks for that" with that said, he gave Kai a gentle yet very brief hug before going over the edge and leaping off the roof.

Kai simply stood there rooted at the spot. Never before Tala had acted like that towards him. Something definitely was wrong with him and he knew it wasn't the loss in the bey stadium that resulted in such doings.

Kai was about to follow the red head down when a voice stopped him,

"Hiwatari"

He turned to see Bryan walking towards him casually as if it was carpet beneath his feet instead of slippery surface. Reaching the point, the lilac haired Russian gave him a meaningful glare

"This isn't the first time he acted like that. It's been almost three months." Bryan looked away. "There's also something wrong with his right leg. He won't let any of us see it"

Kai nodded at the information and jumped off. Bryan stared at his spot and turned into the night, but not before whispering him good luck.

* * *

Tala walked heavily through the rain, his head held downcast and his eyes blurred with different memories. One of his legs suddenly gave away resulting in his fall. Catching himself before hitting the concrete below, he grabbed the pole for support.

'The abbey is just half a mile away. I should go back'

But his heart protested other wise at the thought

'Hmm… or maybe I should just go there'

His head turned towards his right and his eyes traveled at the end of a familiar alley. Limping towards the end, he was able to materialize a dumpster against the slick wall. Slumping in the corner, he didn't have any more will power to move.

"I knew I would find you here"

He raised his head as a stoic figure pushed the dumpster away, revealing a dirty glass window behind it. Opening it, he jumped in and with in the next minute, some candle light illuminated from the dark. Pulling himself a bit out of the opening, he held a pale hand towards Tala who took it without giving another thought.

Once inside, the red head crouched down on one of the few cushions in the small square room and took the blanket offered to him by his companion who closed the window and also sat down.

"I'm surprised that no body found this out after so many years."

They settled into another silence but it was broken by Tala

"Why did you follow me?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Kai, I'm fine"

"Tala, at least give me some credit of knowing you better than that"

Tala shivered and buried his head in his arms around his knees. He didn't even move a muscle when a hand rolled his pants up till his knee. He could sense the sudden chillness and tension that seemed to fill up the small space.

"When were you shot?" was the rash inquiry.

"A month ago" Tala replied still not moving

"Who did it?"

It seemed that the final string that was holding the red head together snapped and everything went astray. His shoulders started to shake slightly as he embraced his friend, seeking comfort which had ironically abandoned him long ago.

"T…they"

Kai held the lithe figure closed to him as if he ever let go, Tala would shatter into millions of pieces.

"I c…can't stand it anymore" although he was shivering miserably, there were no such tears

"Don't worry. I freed you from Boris; I will free you from them too. Shag and his colleagues will pay for what they did to you. I promise"

After a silence, only this was heard,

"Thank you Kai"

* * *

Wow! I can't believe it. I mean how am I to believe it? It's so unbelievable. Okay I'll stop my babbling. So this was the reason of Kai's condition in the alley. I'm sure you guys can put two and two together to make it five. I mean six or was it three. (Shrugs) anyway, hope you liked it. If any inquiries, I'm at your service.

I officially declare that this would be last writing ofOut in the Alley. But please don't sue me if my crazy mind decided against it. Oh and thanks to all who read the story

Review please so as to boost some confidence in this poor soul

Till next time  
Neena


End file.
